


The Accidental Butt-Touch

by padfoots_prose



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfoots_prose/pseuds/padfoots_prose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Blaine touching Kurt's butt might have been accidental, and one time it most definitely was not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accidental Butt-Touch

The first time it happened, Kurt was sure it was a mistake.

It had been at a Warbler rehearsal, and everyone had just finished going through a new number. Blaine was singing the lead, as usual, but kept forgetting a few lines in the second verse. Wes called out, "That was good, guys, just one more run through!" and the room was a flurry of blazer-clad boys shuffling back into position.

Then it happened.

Blaine moved his body left but his arm right, reaching out to snag the lyrics from a table beside Kurt. At the same time, Kurt stepped in towards the table, bending to push the stray strap of a bag further under it. Just as Kurt was straightening up, Blaine's hand brushed ever-so-gently over Kurt's ass.

Kurt jumped, undoubtedly bright red. He looked at Blaine, who looked right back, a shocked look on his face. They stared at one another with something between horror and confusion, until Blaine suddenly smiled his (infuriating) friendly smile and said, "Accidental butt-touch, I swear!"

And then Kurt had no choice but to laugh as if his heart wasn't beating so hard he was worried it would choke him. And that was that.

...

The second time it happened had been in the Common Room.

There were little sparkling beads strewn over the table and the sad memory of Pavarotti hanging in the air, but both were utterly forgotten by Kurt and Blaine as they kissed desperately and  _finally_ , pressing grins to grins and brushing nervous fingers against thickly-clothed skin.

Blaine's hand trailed down Kurt's spine, his fingertips like fire through Kurt's jumper and shirt, until his palm spread out over Kurt's lower back, pulling him closer as a muffled noise rumbled through Blaine's body.

"I can't believe-" he breathed, but Kurt never found out what Blaine couldn't believe, too eager to feel more of his perfect lips and hear those perfect quiet noises he made when Kurt kissed him just so.

Blaine let out a stuttered breath like a laugh but a thousand times better, and it landed hot and airy on Kurt's nose and cheeks. And then Blaine's hand curved down lower, and Kurt squeaked out a surprised noise and Blaine leapt back, pulling his hands away and staring at Kurt with an appalled look, blood flushing high on his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry!" he hastily said, "I just got carried away. Accidental butt-touch, I swear."

And then Kurt had no choice but to laugh as if his heart wasn't beating so hard he was worried it would hammer itself right out of his body, leaving a gaping heart-shaped hole in his chest. And that was that.

...

The third time it 'd happened, they'd been in Blaine's car.

They'd just driven back from the movies – a happy, easy date that was still enough of a novelty to make them both grin impossibly wide for hours afterwards and want to play sappy songs and sing along without letting anyone know. Blaine pulled up outside Kurt's house and they both looked at each and laughed at their identical smiles: too bright, too happy. Everything was  _too much_ at this time of night.

The world seemed perfect outside, as if every star in the sky was sparkling just for them. As if the cheery lights of Kurt's house welcomed them back, rather than warning Kurt that his father was staying up, waiting for him to come inside.

"I had a really good time," Kurt said, because he felt like it was appropriate.

Then Blaine laughed a laugh so sweet and genuine and  _hot,_ and he reached out and hooked an arm around Kurt's neck and pulled him in. Their mouths collided and it was messy and lopsided and Kurt had to reach over and undo his seatbelt so he could wriggle around to face Blaine properly, but it was so, so magical. Such a perfect way to end such a perfect night.

"I had the best time," Kurt amended.

Blaine bit his lip, so obviously holding 'I love you' in that Kurt almost had to laugh. Because Blaine somehow knew that saying that  _mattered_  between him and Kurt, and was keeping the words in because of it. Neither of them wanted something so huge to happen too soon. Not until they were ready, both ready, not until they were sure. And then, and only then, everything else would follow.

"Me, too," Blaine replied instead.

He leant in to kiss Kurt one more time, a soft, lingering kiss that tingled to the tips of Kurt's toes and made him sigh pathetically with how wonderful it was. Then Kurt opened his door and turned around and just as he was leaning to get out of the car he felt it.  _Heard_  it. Blaine's hand touching- no,  _slapping_  his ass.

He turned around with raised eyebrows, and Blaine was holding up his hands in a show of innocence, a wicked grin on his lips and a glimmer in his eye.

"Accidental butt-touch," he said, "I swear. It won't happen again."

And then Kurt had no choice but to laugh as if his heart wasn't beating so hard he felt it all through his body, and it reminded him for an exhilarating second of the  _things_  he and Blaine had left to do. And that was that.

...

The fourth time it had happened, Kurt had seen it coming.

In fact, Kurt may or may not have played a pretty substantial role in initiating it. Afterwards, he'd even preened a little bit at his own spectacular success.

The afternoon had started more or less as innocently as always. Blaine had come over to Kurt's house after school, they'd had their obligatory conversation with Finn and then retreated to Kurt's room, where they were sprawled out on the bed, sharing text books and with the genuine intent of doing homework.

Only, that afternoon, Kurt had worn his favourite pair of jeans, and from the moment Blaine laid eyes on him he'd been completely gone. As they'd talked to Finn, Blaine had seemed to be distracted, and then he'd seemed even more so when Kurt had tried to chat as Blaine followed him upstairs. When they'd settled on the bed in Kurt's room, Blaine dropped his maths book three times before actually setting it fully on the bed, instead of half off it.

"Are you all right?" Kurt asked oh-so-casually, watching his boyfriend's struggles with a satisfied little smile.

"Wha-? Yep. Fine. I'm great, actually. How are you?"

"Not really in the mood for history," Kurt replied, setting his book on the floor. "Do you think we could do something else. Something that isn't homework."

"Um," Blaine looked almost scared, losing his maths book off the bed again as Kurt moved closer to him. "What do you have in mind? Because I have this new solo part in a song and..."

Kurt traced a fingertip up Blaine's arm, flicking his gaze up to meet Blaine's eyes.

"Do you want to practice?" he asked, teasing, already leaning in.

"Ye- mmmph."

Blaine's answer was cut off. He didn't seem to mind.

So that was how they got to the point where Blaine was lying back on Kurt's bed, one hand buried in Kurt's hair and the other curved around his hip. Kurt was kissing down Blaine's neck, fingers pulling at the collar of his Dalton shirt to loosen his tie and pop the top button out, pushing down to reach that newly-revealed sliver of gorgeous skin.

"I think I love your neck," Kurt mumbled, moving back up to tap his nose against Blaine's adam's apple, feeling it bob and tilting his lips up to kiss it.

"I think you do, too," Blaine answered, a breathy moan accompanying the words when Kurt scraped his teeth across a thick vein where he could feel Blaine's pulse.

Blaine's hand tightened on Kurt's hip, the other palm sliding out of his hair and down his back, to press at the base of Kurt's spine. Kurt grinned into Blaine's skin, hoping Blaine couldn't feel it. He felt his face burn, but couldn't hold back from saying, "You can touch me, you know. More. Somewhere _you_ love."

And as if by pure instinct, both Blaine's hands suddenly jolted lower, fingers curling to squeeze at Kurt's ass, making his whole body slide further up Blaine's. Both of them groaned at the sensation, and in the glorious second before Kurt managed to duck back down and continue his assault on Blaine's neck, his boyfriend slipped out from under him.

"Shit, Kurt," Blaine said, clearing reeling from what he'd just done, "That was- woah. I'm sor-"

"Please don't be sorry," Kurt interrupted. "I wanted you to do... that. Like,  _really_  wanted you to."

Blaine looked surprised. He blinked once, twice, and then said, "Oh."

"Accidental butt-touch, right? You think I hadn't noticed?"

And then Blaine was as red as Kurt, and Kurt had no choice but to laugh. He laughed as if Blaine's expression was priceless (which it absolutely was), as if he wasn't screaming internally at his own mission's success (which he absolutely was), as if his heart wasn't beating so hard it might burst from how much he adored this lovely boy before him (which he absolutely did).

And so Kurt shuffled closer to Blaine, and picked up his hand and pulled it around himself to settle over his ass.

"Can we keep going?" he asked.

Blaine grinned in a way that was wonderfully, incredibly, magnificently anything-but-friendly. Then he leant in, capturing Kurt's lips with his own. And that was that.


End file.
